


Mushy Snack

by uncannyamputee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Food Kink, Food Sex, I am so sorry, M/M, Other, Potato Sex, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncannyamputee/pseuds/uncannyamputee
Summary: Testing has finally come to an end for the year at Hope's Peak Academy. Students now have free time to relax and have fun. Mondo takes this opportunity to have some fun himself.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Baked Potato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Mushy Snack

_Ding dong! Bing bong!_

The bell for the end of 3rd period rang out through the classroom. Relieved sighs came from each student, today had been stressful. In fact, the whole week had been. Hope’s Peak Academy was having midterms, to test each student on their skill towards their Ultimate talent. The bell had signified the end of testing for the rest of the year. It was all finally over!

_Siiiiiigghhhh._

The biker gang leader ran his calloused fingers through his hair as he stretched in his seat. Finally, he thought, these fucking tests are over. All around him the students gathered to chat and make plans for the rest of the week. It made him smile a bit. Reminded him of his boys back at the rendezvous point and his best pal, Taka. He got up from his seat and made his way down the hallways full of students chatting and laughing. Inside the cafeteria it was even louder, but the atmosphere still had that same cheeriness to it. Today, however, was about to get even better.

  
Mondo usually just grabbed whatever they had and never really paid much heed to it. Same old school slob, nothing special. Today, however, was different. Hope’s Peak had just come out with a whole new selection for their menu. Again, most of it didn’t really catch the leader’s violet eyes… except for one particular item. Even just hearing the name of it made his mouth over salivate. It made his tattered coat feel sweltering and his loose pants tighter. He wasn’t sure how it started but at some point he got like this. It just sort of happened one day and the gang leader hadn’t been able to shake off his cravings ever since. As the old saying goes, ‘Eat your food don’t play with it!’, Mondo could respect that. However, respect is different than actually doing it. As he got in line for food he couldn’t take his eyes off the name on the menu flashing on the television screen to his right.

_Itagaki’s Baked Potatoes. Hot and fresh! Comes with a side option of sauce or butter!_

Time seemed to almost fly as Mondo suddenly found himself holding the warm package in his palms. He quickly walked out of the cafeteria, although not too quickly as to not cause suspicion. There were a few designated spots that students liked to gather to eat. The cafeteria, the courtyard, their classrooms, or within the halls. Mondo chose none of them. Normally he’d hang out outside out back with his friends Taka, Leon, and Chihiro but not today. No, today he wished to be alone. Within the confines behind the bathroom door that closed behind him he let out a joyous sigh. It wasn’t a very secretive place, many came to relieve themselves during lunch in this bathroom. But, that’s why he chose it. He liked… no, he loved the idea of potentially getting caught doing such a heinous act. He loved the feeling of danger, it riled him up even further.

  
He shuffled over to the last stall closest to the back wall and locked the door behind him. Suppose he was here to relieve himself like anyone else would… in different manners. Letting his coat slip off his shoulders to the shiny floor beneath, he shakily unwrapped the foiling. A gasp nearly left his throat at the sight of it. The dull, plump potato lay between his palms, steam still surrounding it. The biker gang leader pushed his finger into it, dragging it along to open up its insides. He couldn’t help but feel a chill run up his spine. More steam rose from the squishy, tender tan insides. A deep fuchsia blush dusted over his cheeks as he absentmindedly began licking his finger. From opening up the delicate treat it had smothered it’s mushiness onto his index finger and under his quite long nail. The long, saliva drenched muscle ran along his finger and his teeth caught under his nail, to gather as much of the appetizing plumpness as he could.

  
The taste was enough to send his control over the edge. By now all his blood had run south, his erection creating a prominent 7 inch tent. Gripping onto his treat he reached down and unfastened his lion-inspired belt. With a loud Clang! it dropped to the floor along with his pants, boxer briefs, and abandoned coat. His erection jumped up from being free from its confines, already leaking pearly precum. The action had caused his low hanging balls to clap against his thigh, not that he paid any attention. The circumcised head of his penis seemed to stare back at him. It begged to be put within the confines of the steaming caverns of the bussy of the plump baked potato. And he wasn’t going to deny what his manhood wanted!

  
Without a moment to waste he leaned against the wall of the stall and slid himself inside. He nearly lost himself right then and there, it was so warm and squishy… Panting, he wanted a few moments to let himself calm down. Once he felt steady enough to continue he began a steady pace of penetrating the potato’s bussy. It had been quite a while since he was able to do this and by damn, he was gonna make himself last as long as possible. By now, there was no way of hiding what he was doing. His panting, to the squelching sounds of the potato, to the dull clapping of his balls against the potato’s skin. In a way, he begged to be caught. He wanted to be told how fucked he was getting himself off to a piece of food. His pants purposely got louder just in case someone did come in.

  
As the biker gang leader sped his movements up he knew he wasn’t going to last long. The insides of the plump treat had coated all over his manhood at this point. It was dripping out onto the clean floor along with his wallops of precum. With both hands he squeezed the potato as he slid himself onto the floor. With a force greater than before he slammed into the lunch meal, growling. One, two, three more thrusts and Mondo had his head thrown back against the wall. He let out a choked cry as he filled the potato’s bussy up. Quickly, it began to flow out onto his lap with how much seed he produced. For a few moments he sat there, panting, before slowly sliding off the baked potato. His cock was completely coated in the mushy insides of it and his own cum.  
_Ding dong! Bing bong!_

  
The bell to signal that lunch was almost over rang out from the hallway into the bathroom. His little fun had apparently taken up most of lunch time. A smirk seemed to run across his face. Not that it mattered, he was a fast eater and he had his food with him already. Crap!, he had forgotten to get butter to put atop his potato. But, as he glanced down he realized he didn’t need it. Mondo picked up the remnants of the potato, cum still dripping out of it, and brought it to his lips. This was close enough to it!


End file.
